1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyester compounds. The present invention also relates to methods of making such a polyester compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Polyester compounds obtained by the reaction of aromatic dicarboxylic acids such as terephthalic acid with aromatic diols such as bisphenol A are used as engineering plastics because they have high thermal resistance and excellent strength (see, for example, JP-A-2011-144304, JP-A-2010-163549, and JP-A-H6-256484, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties). Engineering plastics are used in technical fields such as automobiles and aircrafts, electrics and electronics, and machines, and their range of applicability is enlarged.
As the range of applicability of engineering plastics is enlarged, the usage environment thereof becomes increasingly severe. Polyester compounds with higher thermal resistance are thus in demand.
Thus, there remains a need for polyester compounds with improved higher thermal resistance.